1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
As semiconductor manufacturers reduce geometries of semiconductor devices in order to continue providing more functionality and performance in smaller and smaller packages, reduced features sizes may affect the performance of the semiconductor devices. For example, the dimensions of a MOS device's gate region may be reduced and, consequentially, the distance between source and drain regions formed at opposite sides of the gate region will be reduced. Such a reduction may affect various performance characteristics such a device.